An Oddly Found Friend
by negative40G pwns
Summary: Rock Lee has a twin sister! Sasuke falls in love! Orochimaru has a daughter! This story will make you lose your mind
1. Chapter 1

One day in Konoha Village, there was something new. Someone New. It turned out to be a high school student from Canada, named Vikku Yamamoto. She was visiting her older brother, Rock Lee, who was originally from Canada. Vikku, was moving to Lee's house, since their mother, who was Vikku's guardian, died.

"Hey Sakura!"

Lee said.

"Oh, hi Lee! What's new?"

Sakura was wondering who that girl was Lee was bringing.

"Sakura, this is my younger sister, Vikku Yamamoto. Vikku, this is Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, Vikku."

Sakura said happily.

"Nice to meet you too. By the way, I love the color of your eyes, they're a beautiful green."

Vikku said.

"Thanks! No one except Lee has said that."

All of a sudden, this boy in a navy blue shirt and white shorts, and a boy in an orange outfit with a beige trim on the collar jumped in from no where. The boy in orange spoke.

"Hey Sakura!! Who's the freak beside Lee that looks similar to him?"

Sakura got mad and said,

"Naruto! Don't make fun of her! She is not a freak! She's Lee's younger sister!"

'Hmm... So his name must be Naruto... I wonder who the other boy is. He looks kind of depressed,'

Vikku thought to herself.

"Sorry about him. He can be a jerk sometimes."

Sakura said apologizing about Naruto's behavior.

"It's okay, I got that all the time in Canada, when my other little brother, Vince always bothered me."

Vikku accepted the apology.

"Lee, you never told us you had a little brother. He must look like you."

Sakura said.

"Actually, it gets quite complicated when it comes to our family. Vikku and I are siblings, but after our mother had Vince, she remarried, right after his birth. I stayed here with our birth father, but Vikku, Vince and our mother moved to Canada. I don't know her step father though."

Lee explained.

"Wait a second, my father is my step father?! No one told me that!"

Vikku exclaimed in confusion.

"You mean they didn't tell you?!"

Lee also said in confusion.

"Oh well. That would explain why I don't have anything in common with him."

Vikku clamed down. Lee asked,

"How is your father anyway?"

Vikku replied.

"Oh, he moved out a couple of years ago, and he never payed child care. We were a little poor for a while, but then Mom died, and Vince wouldn't stop crying. Then we came here."

"How does Vince look? Does he still have my hair?"

Lee wanted to know.

"Mm... You could say that..."

"Hey, Vikku! Lee! Time to come home, it's supper time, and Brandon is here for a couple of weeks too!"

Vince yelled.

"Are you serious?! Brand's here?!"

Brandon popped up,

"Hey Vikku!! Still have GameCube?"

"Hey Brandon!! I can't believe you're here!! Come over here and meet Lee!"

Vikku was happy to see Brandon, her best friend.

"Vikku, Lee, please don't tell me the short, fat guy is your younger brother."

Sakura hoping it wasn't.

"Sorry for the dissapointment, Lee and Sakura."

Vikku apologizing for Vince's buzz-cutted head, and big, round stomach, and height problems.

"Holy crap! Lee, your brother's worse than you! Haha!"

Naruto said laughing, and started to make Vikku laugh out loud too.

"Vincent! What happend to you?! Your hair!"

Lee was shocked to see Vincent's nice, black bowl-cut was gone.

"Yeah, so?"

Vince said, not caring.

"His hair was so thick, that when he got lice, they had to shave it off."

Vikku said, trying not to continue laughing like Naruto. The boy in the navy blue shirt smirked, almost like he was going to laugh too.

"Oh, by the way, Vikku, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Vic Yamamoto."

Sakura introdouced Sasuke. Vikku held out her hand and expecting a handshake and said,

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

"What? You want a handshake?"

Sasuke said, rejecting the handshake.

"Fine I won't give you a handshake." 'What a jerk!'

Vikku thought.

Then, Sasuke thought to himself,

'Sakura said Vikku was a Yamamoto. There are 4 people in the world specifically chosen from the Yamamoto family that have an element they can control. I wonder if she would be one of them. She's... beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her."

After Vikku turned away from Sasuke, he said,

"Hey Vikku. Sakura said you were a Yamamoto. Are you one of the four?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Vikku said, wondering how he knew.

"My mother told me about the Yamamoto family before she died. Which element can you use?"

Sasuke said wondering if she would reply.

"Fire."

Vikku said.

"What are you talking about over there, Vikku?"

Brandon yelled at Vikku.

"Oh, nothing Brand. By the way guys, this is my best friend, Brandon Hyuuga, a lost relative of the Hyuuga clan. Brandon,this is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto. Sorry Naruto, I don't know what your last name is."

"Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it! I'll become Hokage one day!"

Naruto said, full of himself.

"Well, Lee, Brandon, we better get home before Dad gets annoyed. See y'all later!"

"See you, Vikku!"

Naruto and Sakura said at the exact same time.

Authors Note #2: Just to keep people up-to-date, this is Konoha in 2008, so everyone is two years older. So, Sasuke is 5'6", Naruto is 5'5", Sakura is 5'3", and they're about 15, and Lee is 5'7" and 16 years old. Vikku is 5'4", and she is also 15. Vincent, is 5'0" and 13 years old, and Brandon is 5'3" and 14 years old.

The next morning, Vikku got up, and since now, she had her own shower in her room, she took a shower there.

'Wow, having my own shower is great! I never had this in Canada!'

Vikku thought. She got out, and got dressed into her usual guy clothing.

"I don't care what other people think of how I dress, I only hung out with guys in Canada and they didn't mind. I think I'll go take my laptop to the pier and work on my story, my site, and listen to music."

Vikku said to herself out loud. She spoke to herself a lot, but her friends though she was crazy, no matter what her attitude was like. They all accepted her anyway. She packed up, and grabbed a water bottle just in case she got thirsty. On her way to the pier, she saw Sasuke leaning against a building wall. She yelled while waving,

"Hey Sasuke! Want to go to the pier with me?"

"Hmm... Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

Sasuke said while he was walking over.

"What's that you're holding?"

"It's my laptop."

Vikku said while showing him.

"Oh, I've never seen one like that. Looks cool."

Sasuke said, trying not to blush, since he didn't know what it was.

"Thanks."

Vikku said while showing him.

'I guess since I was nice to her, she was nice back. She's even more beautiful up close,'

Sasuke thought while looking at her.

Vikku asked what he was looking at.

Sasuke looked away fast.

"Nothing... Just nothing."

"Oh, okay."

'That was close,'

Sasuke thought while he was relieved he looked away fast.

"So, you're from the Uchiha Clan, huh?"

Vikku asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Sasuke responded quickly.

"Well, I've heard about the Uchiha Clan being destroyed by Itachi Uchiha. I've also heard there was only him and one of the Uchiha Clan member's that lived. So I guess you're the one who survived, right?"

Vikku said, knowing all about it.

"Yeah, who told you?"

Sasuke said giving her a look wonder how she knew.

"Well, before my mom died, she told me about your clan."

"Oh..."

"Yeah,"

Vikku said, trying not to sound shy.

'Why is it hard to speak to him/her?'

Sasuke and Vikku thought to themselves.

They arrived at the pier and they sat down. Vikku put some music on. The song was called Hate Me by Blue October.

"This song is kind of cool,

Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I heard it on MTV and I downloaded it."

Vikku said.

"For free?"

Sasuke asked.

Vikku replied with

"Yeah, it's still free in Canada. But unfortunatly, I can't get anymore free music."

She said in a sad voice.

"That must really peeve you."

Sasuke said.

"Not really. I have friends in Canada who can e-mail songs I want to me."

Vikku said in a relieved voice.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh, great! Sigh... Why do so many IM me at one exact time?"

Vikku said smiling.

Sasuke asked,

"How many people are talking to you?"

"About 10."

"Whoa, that must annoy you."

"Yeah, it gets quite bothersome after a while. I'll just sign off."

Vikku said.

Sakura was walking with Ino on the walkway, and she saw Vikku with Sasuke.

"Hey, what's Vikku doing with Sasuke?"

Sakura asked Ino.

"Who's Vikku?"

Ino asked.

"The new girl, Lee's younger sister. She's making Sasuke laugh! No has ever done that! Let's go sneak up and see what they're talking about!"

Ino said in a worried voice,

"Umm, Sakura, I don't think we should. If Sasuke caught us, he would have a spaz attack!"

Authors Note #3: Ino stopped liking Sasuke a long time ago, and now currently going out with Shikamaru.

Vikku sat up and said to Sasuke while holding her hand out to help him up said,

"Well, I got to go now, or Vince, Dad and Lee will freak, not knowing where the hell I am."

"You didn't tell them you were here all day?"

Sasuke asked.

"No. But since it's already 2:00 PM, I have to go for lunch. Then I have to go with Lee somewhere he wanted to show me. Or someone. I forget what he said."

Vikku said in reply.

"Yeah, I've got to go train, so see you later?"

Sasuke said.

Vikku replied,

"Yeah. Oh and by the way..."

Vikku leaned over to Sasuke's ear,

"Sakura and Ino were listening to our whole conversation, in the tree behind me. But don't look at the tree before I leave. See you later."

Sasuke glared at the tree.

Once Vikku left, he yelled out with his back facing the tree,

"Sakura! Ino! What the heck were you doing in the tree this whole time?"

Sakura fell out of the tree in disbelief, then Ino jumped out, and said

"It was her idea Sasuke, she dragged me into this!"

Ino said while pointing to the dead-looking Sakura on the ground.

"I am soo sorry Sasuke! Please don't hate me!!"

Sasuke gave the evil eye to Sakura, and then he said,

"You should really work on your hiding skills. They'd be useless if you were in battle."

"Y-yes Sasuke. I'm sorry Sasuke. Just don't hate me!"

Sakura said, sitting on the ground with dirt on her face.

"Ino, you're not being blamed for something Sakura made you do. Sakura, get out of my sight."

Sasuke said hatefully.

Shikamaru and Choji showed up, while eating chips.

"Hey Ino! Why is Sakura on the ground?" Choji wanted to know. Then Ino ran up to Shikamaru saying, "Oh Shikamaru! Where have you been all day?" Then she hugged him, startling him,

"Whoa Ino. Where have _I_ been? Where have _you _been? And what happened to Sakura?"

Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, she fell out of the tree while she made me listen to Vikku's and Sasuke's conversation all day."

Ino said in a baby voice. Choji asked,

"Who's Vikku?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of a Vikku here."

Shikamaru also wondered.

"Oh, she's the new girl, I haven't met her either, but I've seen her. She has short black hair, dark brown eyes I think, probably my height, and wears guy's clothing."

Ino said explaining where Vikku resembled.

"'Wears guy's clothing'? The first tomboy in Konoha Village. It's kind of nice having a different type of girl in this town. Hey, Ino, can I meet her?"

Choji asked.

"I don't know her, I've only seen her. Ask Sakura if you can."

Ino said, while still hugging Shikamaru.

Sakura replied to Choji's question,

"Vikku said Lee was showing her to Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei today. If we find them, maybe Vikku is there with Lee."

Sasuke said nothing about Lee showing her to Gai and Kakashi. But since Sakura heard, she knew about them.

"Well, let's get going, I'd like to meet her too."

Ino said.

"Okay let's go. You coming Sasuke?"

Sakura asked. Sasuke said nothing, just looking at the water, towards the horizon.

'_I guess he isn't coming...'_

Sakura thought. They all jumped away, Sakura worried about her relationship with Sasuke. About half an hour of looking, the three of then found Vikku and Lee.

"Hey! Asuma's there also, so is Kurenai."

Choji yelled.

"Yeah, so is Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino."

Shikamaru replied to Choji's yell.

They got to Lee, and Sakura said,

"Lee, would you introdouce Choji, Shikamaru and Ino?"

"You... Already did, Sakura... Why would he have to again?"

Ino said looking at Sakura in a weird way.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Vikku Yamamoto,"

Vikku introdouced herself again.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, this is Shikamaru Nara(my boyfriend), and Choji Akimichi."

'_Hmm... so this is the girl with Sakura earlier... She's kind of cool. Sikamaru reminds me of me. So does Choji,'_

Vikku thought.

"So Vikku, you like to eat?"

Choji asked.

"Yeah it's my favorite hobby of all time! That's pretty much all I did back in Canada!"

Vikku said, finally finding someone who eats constantly like her.

"Want to go to the Ramen Shop?"

Choji asked.

"How about in like, half an hour? I'll go get my friend Brandon, he's just like me, in almost every way except he's a guy,"

Replied Vikku.

"I have to introdouce you to the rest Vikku. It'll only be five more minutes okay?"

Lee said.

"Vikku, this is Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten, Gai-sensei, the best sensei ever! Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Akamaru, eh? I love dogs, even though I have two cats,"

Vikku said, looking at Akamaru. Akamaru went up to Vikku, sniffed her, and barked to Kiba saying she was safe. Akamaru went back up to Vikku and jumped up to her. Vikku picked him up, and said,

"He's so cool! I've never met a dog nicer than Akamaru, except for Brand's dog, Riley!"

Vikku said smiling while Akamaru jumped on her head.

"He's never done that to anyone before. He must really like you, he usually only sits on my head."

Kiba said. Then Choji asked,

"You used to live in Canada?"

"Yeah, it was way too cold there. I'm glad we moved here,"

Vikku said happily and relieved.

"'We'?"

Ino asked. Vikku said,

"Yeah me and my little brother. Our mother died and Vince and I moved here with Dad and Lee. Dad's way nicer than Geoff(pronounced "Jeff"), our step-father."

"You mean you're Lee's sister?!"

Ten Ten said in shock,

"Yeah."

Vikku replied.

'_Hmm... She's different... Wait a second, Lee said earlier that she was a Yamamoto. I wonder if she's one of those four with the elements...'_

Neji thought.

Vikku overheard Ino say to Shikamaru,

"Are we still going to the Konoha Festival together, Shikamaru??"

"Yes, Ino. Don't worry. I wouldn't go there without you."

Shikamaru said in a dull voice.

"There's a Konoha Festival?"

Vikku asked Lee.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it. Sakura, would you go to the Festival with me?"

Lee asked Sakura.

"Umm... I'll get back to you Lee."

Sakura said in an unsure voice.

'_I wonder if I should go or not.'_

Vikku wondered. Sasuke popped up out of nowhere.

"Vikku, come with me. I'll only be five minutes."

Sasuke said.

"Uhh... Okay."

Vikku responded, not knowing what's going on. Sasuke grabbed Vikku's hand and started running while dragging Vikku behind him, while Vikku's trying to catch up.

Sasuke brought her to the pier.

"Vikku, I have to ask you something..."

Sasuke said and continued,

"I've never done this before... But... Will you... Umm... Go to the Festival with me??"

Sasuke ended, wanting to know if she was going to say 'yes' or 'no'. Vikku just stared at him for a couple of minutes.

"Vikku?? Are you okay??"

Sasuke was worried.

"Oh, yeah... Yes! Yes! The answer is yes. I will go to the festival with you."

Vikku replied.

"Are you serious?"

Sasuke said,

"I thought you'd say 'no'."

"Okay well, I have to get back now, so..."

Vikku said. Sasuke interuppted,

"I'll... Uh... Pick you up at your place around 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

Vikku said.

"I'm going to head back now, so Lee doesn't worry about where I am."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Vikku."

"See you, Sasuke."

Vikku headed back. Everyone was wondering what Sasuke wanted with Vikku.

"Oh, he just wanted to ask me some questions."

Vikku replied.

"All this running around has made me tired. I'm going to head back now, okay Lee?"

"Okay, see you at home, Vikku."

On Vikku's way home, she wondered,

'_Does Sasuke really like me? He actually asked me out. I wonder if anyone hates me for going with him. I think Sakura likes him. She always looks at Sasuke.'_

She kept on wondering when she got home,

'_I wonder if he's asking me as a friend or go out with him? He seemed so mean before, but now, he doesn't seem like such a jerk.' _

Vikku got to her room and went to sleep. Ten minutes later, she was woken up by a voice yelling,

"Olly olly oxen free!"

Vikku heard when she woke up,

'_I know that voice, that's...'_

The door bursted in, another voice yelled,

"Vikku!! Wake up!! You missed supper!! What's wrong? Are you sick?"

The first voice was Brandon, the second, Lee, and now, Vince yelled,

"Hey! Stupid-face! It's time to get-"

_POW!_ Vikku hit Vince in the face and knocked him over. He ran away crying.

"Yeah! Take that you stupid idiot! I know it's time to wake up! Now, I'll be down in a couple of minutes okay?"

Vikku said, half asleep, while Brandon and Lee were looking at her, in a weird way.

"Get out of my face! NOW!"

Vikku yelled.

"Vikku!"

Her father yelled.

"What now?!"

"A boy named Sasuke is here, he's waiting for you, and when you get down here, wash the dishes!"

The time now was at least 10:00, Sasuke was still waiting for Vikku.

"I'll put the dishes away fast so we can talk, okay?"

Vikku smiled while asking Sasuke.

"Sure."

Sasuke thought to himself,

'_she has my mother's smile. I've never seen a person's smile as close to Mother's than hers.'_

Vikku also thought while doing the dishes,

'_I wonder what he's doing here. It must be important if it's 10:00 at night.'_

When Vikku was done with the dishes, she went stright to Sasuke. She still hasn't brushed her hair since this morning, and it's messy because she just took a nap. Sasuke's face wasn't like it was today. It was a different face Sasuke had on. Even more different than usual.

"Vikku, I have to tell you some-"

Sasuke got interuppted.

"Hello, Vikku. How's life in Konoha? Why did you leave me in Canada?"

'_I know that voice, that's...'_

Vikku thought and said,

"I'll never join you, Deimian!"

Vikku yelled.

"Oh, don't worry. You will soon enough. My plans never fail. Just like my plan on killing your mother didn't fail either,"

Deimian said.

"You?! Your the one that killed her?! Your own wife?!"

Vikku said loud. Sasuke was standing there in shock.

'_Who is that?'_

Sasuke thought.

"She's not my wife anymore. I have a new wife,"

"Let me guess. It must be Debbie,"

Vikku knew.

"Why Vikku. You've been paying attention to your life's changes. And who's this? Aww are you trying to protect him? How cute."

Deimian said.

"Well I've got plans in the future for you. See you... Bikutoria."

Deimian dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wh-who was that Vikku? And why did he call you Bikutoria?"

Sasuke said in fear.

"He was nobody important, but we've got to keep our eye out for him. And Bikutoria is my old name, until I canged it to Vikku."

Vikku explained.

"And who was the 'her' he was talking about anyway?"

Sasuke asked.

"That was no one important."

Vikku said, calming Sasuke down.

Vikku asked Sasuke to sit down on the couch with her.

"What did you want to tell me, Sasuke?"

Vikku asked, wondering what he wanted until he got interuppted.

"You know Tsunade, right? Well, she wants all the strongest young geniuses to come to a show tonight at 11:00. She sent me to tell you, you're one of them. I'm going, so is Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Naruto. So, are you in?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds cool. At 11, eh? Well, it's 10:30 now. Should we go?"

"Yeah, so we're not late."

Sasuke agreed.

"Dad! I'm going to a meeting with Tsunade."

Vikku yelled at her father.

"Alright. Lee already left, so have a good time."

Vikku and Sasuke left and it took about 15 minutes to get there.

When Sasuke and Vikku got there, everyone else was waiting. Tsunade introdouced everyone and then said,

"We have moved the Konoha Festival to August 25th. Now, we are going to put these shinobi into groups of four. Using what they have for knowledge, strength, stealth and teamwork, they are going into the woods for one week. We shall see who are the strongest, stealthiest, most skillful and have the best teamwork. If one of your comrades die, you shall not weep. Is everyone ready to hear their groups?"

Everyone nodded. Tsunade continued,

"Team one; consists of Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. Team two; Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Vikku Yamamoto. Team 3; Shino Aburame, Ten Ten, Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga. We will supply you all with tents. Anything else, you must get youselves. But if you pack too much, then your team will be slow. Your goal: To find and beat the Jônin. There will be 3 Jônen in the forest. These aren't just regular Jônin, they are very experienced, and have many years of training behind them. Now, your mission starts tomorrow. Now go and pack anything you will need. Meet at 9:00 AM, tomorrow morning at the Leaf's gates. You will be informed with more information tomorrow. Now go, and get a good night's rest. I will see you tomorrow."

Tsunade was finished. Vikku, Sasuke, Ino and Choji all met up outside, and discussed what they will need.

"We'll definitly need food,"

Choji said.

"Yes, but we'll concentrate on what other important things we'll need."

Sasuke said.

"We'll need a leader,"

Vikku said,

"but they have to be someone who's good at leading a team."

Everyone looked at Sasuke. Vikku continued,

"All in favor of Sasuke being leader, raise your hand."

Vikku, Ino, and Choji raised their hands.

"Well, we have a leader. Now all we need is someone who is good at calculating distances by looking."

Vikku suggested. Everyone looked at Vikku. Ino said,

"All in favor of Vikku being calculator, raise your hand."

Ino, Choji, and Sasuke raised their hands."

"Well, that takes care of that."

Ino said.

"Well, that's all we need for sure. Be sure not to pack too much okay everyone?"

Vikku said. They all went their ways to get home. Sasuke walked Vikku home to make sure nothing happend to her.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke."

Vikku said thankfully, while smiling. Sasuke looked at her smile, it was like his mother was right there in front of him.

"No problem, Vikku. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you!"

Vikku said. She shut the door behind her.

"How was your meeting, Vikku?"

Her father asked.

"It went okay. Is Lee home already?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping in his room. Either that or he's training in his room. Why did they want you there any way Vikku?"

Her father wondered why, since she wasn't a ninja.

"Oh, you know when Lee comes to visit us in Canada? Well, he teaches me some of his moves. I think he told Tsunade to bring me to the meeting."

Vikku answered.

"But what if you die?"

Her father was worrying now.

"Well, if I die, I die right?"

Vikku said smiling, and giggling to herself quietly.

"Well, I'm off to bed, dad. Good night."

"Good night, Vikku. Have a good rest tonight."

Her father said, while reading his book.

'_I wonder what he's reading. It's probably a horror or something like that.'_

Vikku thought,

'_I wonder if Lee's sleeping yet. I want to talk to him about the mission.'_

While Vikku was walking up the stairs to her bedroom, she thought to herself again,

'_I'm so glad I live here with Dad now. I can finally date people and get out. When Mom was alive, she wouldn't let me date until I was 16.'_

Vikku smiled when she knocked on Lee's door.

"Who is it?"

Lee shouted.

"Who do ya think?"

Vikku said, still smiling.

"Oh, okay. Come in."

Lee knew who it was now.

"What'd you need Vikku?"

Lee said while doing push ups with heavy weights on his back.

"Well, it's about Sasuke..."

Vikku said, after she crouched next to Lee. She continued,

"I was wondering if... Is Sasuke strong?"

Lee stopped.

"He is pretty strong if you ask me. But that is coming from me. You should ask someone like... Neji, or Kakashi-sensei. Does that help any?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Lee."

Vikku said, thanking him with a smile. Vikku walked out and shut the door behind her. She walked into her room, about to get ready to change for bed. She got her pajamas out and about to take her shirt off, then, she turned around and it was Deimian.

"Ahh-mph!"

He caught her mouth before she could yell. Deimian said in a happy and calm voice,

"It's nice to see you too, Bikutoria. How are things?"

He chuckled.

"Mph!"

Vikku couldn't speak since her couth was covered by Deimian's hand.

"Just so you don't forget me, I'll leave you a present."

Deimian's other hand touched her forehead.

"This mark is so you can't tell anyone about me. Whenever you say my name, you will get a headache and lose some of your chakra. Farewell, Bikutoria."

Deimian dissapeared.

'_That son of a...'_

"Vikku! Go to bed, it's 1:00 AM. I'm trying to sleep!"

Brandon yelled at her from the next room.

"Sorry, Brand!" Vikku yelled. She was worried now. She got dressed for bed and went to sleep. She had a nightmare where she told someone about Deimian's mark on her forehead. She was walking down a road right after she told her father, and saw Deimian out of the corner of her eye, and he threw a kunai(knife) at her head. Right before it hit her, she woke up. Vikku was hyperventalating. She got out of bed and got a glass of water downstairs. It surely wasn't quiet, with Lee snoring. There was a knock at the door... Vikku was afraid to open it. But she finally got enough couage to, and it was a relief to Vikku that it was Ino.

"Vikku... Can I come in? I have to tell you somthing..."

"Yeah sure, Ino. Do you want a glass of water or something?"

Vikku asked, wondering what Ino wanted to tell her.

"No, but thanks anyway. It's about Sakura. She's pretty jelous of you hanging out with Sasuke. She wants me to tell you that you'd better back off of my Sasuke or I'll be forced to kill you. That's exactly what she said. And also, she wants me to spy on you. I would never do that to you, but Sakura's always been like that. So what should I tell her?"

Ino explained. Vikku responded,

"Well, there isn't anything going on with Sasuke and I except me going with him to the festival next week. If Sakura's your best friend, she'll understand that you wouldn't spy on another one of your friends. Right?"

Vikku ended with an unsure voice.

"Well, yeah, but you haven't known Sakura as lonhg as I have, and she has a heart that can't stand to lose to someone else. If she wants to kill you bad enough then she'll die trying to."

Ino said.

"Wow... Well, if she wants Sasuke so bad, why doesn't she just ask him out?"

Vikku asked Ino confused.

"She has many, many times. He said no to all of them. She really loves Sasuke, and she's my friend. But so are you, and I can't decide how to work this out."

Ino was worried. Her friendship with Sakura could end if she stayed friends with Vikku.

"Hmm... I have an idea! How about you go to her house tonight, tell her to meet me at the pier at 6:oo AM. I'll get Sasuke. Then she can ask him which one of us he wants, if he wants us at all."

Vikku was proud of herself. She never thinks of these things on her own. Vikku continued,

"Well, I've got to go to bed, I'll be a wreck tomorrow if I don't. So, tell her I'll see her tomorrow on the pier, okay, Ino?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I'll go right now. See you tomorrow!"

Ino said while walking out the door. Vikku went back upstairs and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Vikku woke up, she found out that she never had a dream, for once. Luckily she was well rested. She walked up to her mirror and on the table beside it, was a note. it read: 'To all the participants of the Kill the Jonin Competition, it has been cancelled. We are sorry for the inconveniance. If you would like more information, please come see me in my office. From, Tsunade.'

Vikku was disappointed. She really wanted to go to the competition. She remembered she had to go to the pier at 6 that morning.

"Oh no!! It's 5:50!! How can I get there in time?!"

Vikku was rushing now. "Wait a second... I have my bicycle here. I better hurry though."

Vikku got dressed and grabbed her helmet.

"Vikku, take out the trash today, okay? And I made some toast for you too." Vikku's dad really took care of the kids. He was a great single parent.

"I have to meet Sakura and Sasuke at the pier rigtht now!! Can I do it later?!" Vikku was running down the stairs at that point.

"Fine, but if you don't, I'll get Lee to force you to do his regular excercises." That was Vikku's dad's threat for everything, but she knew he meant it. It happened before.

"Fine, fine. Bye," She slammed the door shut, almost knocking down the pictures on the walls.

Vikku was on her bike at that point. "Holy sht, I'm going to be late!" She was pedaling really hard. She ramped off a wooden board, right before she got to the pier. Sasuke and Sakura were there already.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" Vikku was trying not to show how tired out she was.

"Nice going, Forehead." Sakura said sarcastically. Vikku has a forehead like Sakura's but only a little bigger, just enough to notice.

"Thanks for the compliment, Retard." Vikku said, replying her sarcastic remark with another one.

"Anyway, to get this over with, who do you like more, Vikku or me?" Sakura asked, hoping it was her.

Vikku was standing there, trying to fix her brakes, chain and handle bars, since she crashed after the ramp. Her hands and arms were covered in grease.

"I choose, Vikku." Sasuke said, smiling at Vikku, who was still trying to fix the busted bike.

"Man, do I ever need Jordan and Tyler here..." Vikku mumbled, wishing that her friends, Jordan and Tyler, were there to help her fix her bike, since they're pros at it.

"What?! Vikku?! Why her?! She dresses in guy's clothing! She's a freak of nature!" Sakura was shocked. She couldn't believe he chose Vikku over her.

"Wha?? So, who'd you pick?" Vikku walked up with her greasy hands and wiped her face by accident. Now she had grease on her face too.

"Hmph! I'm... going home! I never want to speak to you again, Vikku!" Sakura was mad. She tried not to cry, but it showed.

"So, I guess you didn't pick her, eh?" Vikku was kind of sad for Sakura, since it seemed like she was rejected for the first time. Vikku received rejection all the time in Canada.

"I chose you, Vikku. I'm glad I did." Sasuke looked into Vikku's eyes, and they both smiled. Sasuke blushed a little.

"Thanks, Sasuke. This means a lot." Vikku was happy. "Anyway, the competition is cancelled, eh? I wonder why." Vikku said.

Sasuke added, "Yeah, but I heard that there are enemies outside the village that want to battle Konoha. But they don't know what village is attacking."

"You've got to be kidding me! Wherever I go, there's always trouble. I always end up hurt everyone somehow and bring bad luck... I hate it." Vikku's face turned from red with rage, to sadness, "no one ever thinks about me in the end..." She almost shed a tear.

Sasuke didn't know what to do at that time, '_should I hug her?... And this is the first time I've ever liked someone. God, I don't know what to do...'_

Vikku looked up to Lee, even though she was older... He was so much stronger than her, and he always worked hard for what he believed in. "Why can't I be more like Lee?" She sat down on the edge of the pier and added, "he's so determined... And whenever I acheive something, no one is proud of me... Lee's the only one who understands..."

By this time, Sasuke was sitting next to her. He almost held Vikku's hand when Choji knocked Vikku and Sasuke into the water.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, sorry Vikku. I didn't mean to knock you in." Choji apologized with a sorry face on. Since Sasuke got out before Vikku, he helped her out. They were both soaked. Sasuke panicked '_Uh oh, Vikku's shirt was white...' _

We all know what happens when white gets wet. '_I can see her bra...' _Sasuke thought while trying not to blush.

Vikku was talking to Choji, and it seemed like they both didn't notice or care. "Uh... Vikku, I... I c-can... um..." Sasuke was trying to stay cool, and not be rude.

"What is it Sasuke?" Vikku turned to Sasuke's direction.

'_Oh sht, what do I say?!'_ Sasuke was freaking out in his head.

Choji whispered in the ear of the confused Vikku, "I think he might be trying to say, that he can see your bra, Vikku." She noticed she had a white shirt on just then.

"Oh, great... The first day I ever wear a white shirt and this happens. Just great. I'm now sticking to dark shirt ONLY, ha!"

Vikku was laughing at herself.

Out of nowhere, Jordan, one of Vikku's friends, popped up. "Hey, 'sup?" Jordan said, "uh, Vikku, I can see your bra... Did you fall in? Want my sweater until you get home?" Vikku was surprised that Jordan was there.

"Jordan!! What are you doing here?! It's great to see you!! Could I really use your sweater?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I offered it, Dumbass." Jordan laughed while taking his sweater off. Jordan had a nice body. Nice, healthy, and most of all, he was strong. Sasuke was wondering who this freak was.

"Hey, who're you?"

"Sasuke, Choji, this is Jordan, my friend from Canada." Vikku introdouced Jordan right before she put the sweater on. The sweater was a couple sizes too big, but it was like that for Jordan, too.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Vikku was wondering since she hadn't seen him since school ended.

"I convinced my folks to come here for a vacation. Tyler's here too... I lost him, though. So I have to go find him... He's probably doin' some ramps where he can find some. I'll see ya 'round." Jordan ran away to find Tyler.

"Well, I have to go too, don't forget about later, okay Vikku?" Choji had to go too.

"Ok, see you later, Choji." Choji left in a puff of smoke.

"Are you going out with him?!" Sasuke was mad.

"Who? Choji?"

"No, that Jordan guy! I thought you were single!" Sasuke was getting more and more furious by the moment.

"I _am_ single, and I'm _not _going out with him, he's just nice. And what do you care?" Vikku was getting furious, too.

"I care because I like you!" Sasuke let that slip out by accident. Vikku looked at Sasuke with a surprised face on.

"Wh-what? You like... me?" Vikku said in a tembling voice. Sasuke had his hands over his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I let that sli-" Vikku kissed him before he finished his sentance.

'_I hope that's how he really feels, this is my first kiss...'_

Vikku liked Sasuke, too. They both knew about each other more than they thought... Sasuke knew that Vikku had lost her family, too, because they got murdered by some angered, crazy, drunk person. Lee wasn't actually her twin. Vikku knew that Sasuke's family had died, also.

Vikku stopped kissing Sasuke, and looked in his eyes. She then hugged him. It started to rain hard. He didn't know what to do at that time. So he just hugged back. Sasuke felt things he thought he'd never feel. Sakura then came running, calling for Sasuke, "Sasuke!! I have to tell you someth-"

Vikku and Sasuke were still hugging. As soon as Sakura saw, she fell on her knees and cried. "Why can't I ever get what I want?" Vikku went over to her and left Sasuke alone.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Vikku felt bad for her, and almost started crying, since she remembered what it's like to be rejected.

"I will be if I never see you again!" Sakura got up and started running.

Vikku grabbed her wrist and said in a serious voice, "Sakura, I know what it's like to be rejected by someone... It happened to me all the time before I moved here. But, guess what? Moving here made me lose my close friends in Canada, and I'll probably never see them again. I also have no living relatives, but I had friends to help me out with my feelings. You don't see me crying my eyes out." Sakura was surprised at how much Vikku had lost, and tried to stop crying. "I tried being friends with you, and you judged me... And is it really my fault for liking someone? If I had a choice of liking someone, it'd probably be my friend, Jordan, but I don't. Sasuke likes me, and vice-versa. We probably don't love each other, but you probably love him, I don't know. But I do know that you can't let one guy take over your life, because if he leaves, then you're left with nothing."

Sakura understood everything she was saying, '_I used to think Vikku wasn't really a pretty girl, but now that her hair is wet and out of her face, she's beautiful. How could I be so selfish? I screwed up badly. I should have Vikku as a friend, not an enemy,' _Sakura thought.Sasuke was still to Vikku's back, watching. All of a sudden, Sakura hugged Vikku. Vikku accepted the hug, and hugged her back.

Sasuke thought, '_what are they doing? Does Sakura like Vikku_?'

Sakura apologized, "I'm sorry Vikku. We should be friends, not enemies. Will you forgive me?"

Vikku smiled and said, accepting the apology, "of course I will. Now, let's go hang out with Sasuke, and maybe get something to eat... I haven't eaten all day!!" They both ran over to the lonely Sasuke. By this time, it was 11:00 AM. "Let's go eat!!" Vikku said while her stomach was growling.

They all went to Ichiraku Ramen. When they got there, Vikku realized and said, "holy sht, I forgot my bike! I'll be right back, okay?" Vikku ran away mumbling to herself. "So, Sasuke, are you going out with Vikku now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know... I guess so." Sasuke replied then thought, '_I hope so...' _ Vikku returned after about ten minutes, looking tired out from pedaling as fast as she could. Sakura knew she'd be getting back in that time length, so she jumped to Sasuke and kissed him. Sakura had planned this, since the very beginning since she saw her and Sasuke look at each other.

Vikku walked in, and saw the two kissing. Sasuke saw Vikku walk in, and immediatly said, "Vikku, it isn't what it looks li-" Sakura kissed him again.

Vikku was silently staring. '_Once again, someone I like breaks my heart... Nothing new here... But why does it hurt so much, this time?' _She felt the warm water from her eyes, on her burning red cheeks. She looked at the dusty ground, and mumbeled loudly, "why, Sakura? Why'd you do this? I know Sasuke wouldn't do this to me, but I trusted you... Sasuke, if you really want her, take her... This isn't the first time a boyfriend on mine cheated on me. So, see you guys later..." Vikku jumped on her bike and left Sasuke and Sakura, for each other.

"Sakura, get off," Sasuke continued in his low voice, "I thought you were friends, and this is why I'd never choose you over her. You always take advantage of others, especially me. You think I'm the only important thing in your world, but what happens if I leave?" Sakura looked at Sasuke's sad, depressed face. "You'd be left all alone... That's why people have friends. Too bad I had to figure that out for myself after the Uchiha clan was murdered."

Sakura could tell she started a problem, and a problem for her most loved one, Sasuke. "Sasuke, I-..."

"Don't talk to me." Sakura knew Sasuke was pissed. She just watched him leave.

It was still raining out, and Sasuke was just a blur in this heavy rain. He couldn't find Vikku anywhere. He knew she was really hurt. He took a break, and sat on a chair in front of a closed store.

He had a flash back from when he was a happy child, about 6 years old. _"Hi, Sasuke!! Wanna come out and play??"_ That voice always repeted in his mind. It was his good friend, Vicki, from a long time ago. He still remembered her face. She had dark, brown hair, beautiful brown eyes that were always happy. He also remembered that Vicki had no family either, but they all died when she was really young.

_"Sasuke, we're gonna be friends forever, right?" Vicki asked, with a big smile._

"Yeah..." Sasuke said out loud to himself, right there. _'Why can't you be around now, Vicki?' _Sasuke wished. They were really good friends. Vicki was an orphan child at that time, and Sasuke still had his family. Sasuke started crying because of how selfish he was at that time, and he should've saved Vicki.

Vicki died from a dare that Sasuke made for her. He dared her to try to go into a cave, and wake up the sleeping bear inside of it. She managed to wake it up, but she didn't make it out of the cave in time. The young Sasuke only stood there in shock, while he heard the bear devour Vicki.

Vikku saw the sobbing Sasuke in the distance. She walked up to him and asked, "what's wrong, Sasuke?" Vikku was actually worried that something scared him, after what he did.

"You're talking to me? But what about what happened at-" Vikku sat beside him, and hugged him.

"Just tell me what's wrong... That doesn't matter right now. I don't like to see you cry." Vikku gave a little smile, that showed she cared about what he said.

"I just remembered my friend from when I was 6. Her name was Vicki. She was just like you, until the incident." Sasuke was sad again.

"The 'incident'? What happened?" Vikku asked, wondering if that was what he was sad about.

"I dared her one day in the forest, to enter a cave and wake a bear up. Knowing her that she'd do something like that. She woke him up, but didn't make it out in time." Sasuke started crying again.

"Sasuke, did you and Vicki have a secret handshake or anything?" Vikku asked with a blank face.

"Yeah..." Sasuke wondered where she was getting with this, "we had a sentance that only the two of us knew. It was kind of like a password, but in sentance form. Why?" Sasuke asked, puzzeled.

"Was it: 'Whoever doesn't have fun when they're a child, are stupid'?" Vikku replied.

"Yeah, how'd you know?!"

"Well, I'm Vicki, I should know! And I survived the bear attack, for your information, you just didn't stick around long enough. And anyway, I moved to Canada right after I was out of the hospital. I missed you, you know. My mom wouldn't let me say 'bye to you." Vikku said. Sasuke was really glad to know Vicki wasn't dead, but sitting right beside him. "I also left you a note saying, 'I'll always be with you in your heart, no matter how much you miss me.'"

Sasuke replied, "yeah, I got that note, but I always wondered who it was who sent it. I can't believe it's you, Vicki. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry about that stupid thing I told you to do. I was stupid then."

"No, you weren't. You were 6. A lot of 6 year olds dare people to do crazy stuff, and other 6 year olds do those dares." Vikku giggled and smiled, like she did when she was 6. Vikku and Sasuke looked in each other's eyes, and saw that there was something more than friendship between them. They both blushed, and Vikku giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about how you and I were great friends back then."

"Vikku... Or Vicki... I think I love you." Sasuke finally got out of his system. Vikku was surprised. Not at the fact that Sasuke loved her, but that she loved him back.

"Really? I think I love you, too." They both smiled and hugged. Vikku kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke was really happy and glad that he had finally met up with Vicki in his life, again. "Hey, Sasuke... Can I see your place? You've seen mine. I think it's only fair, because I've never been to your place." Vikku always wondered what Sasuke's place looked like.

"Uh, yeah, sure. When?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, now's as good as ever." Vikku looked at her watch. "It's 12:15... Let's go now!"

"Okay, let's go. What happened to your bike?" He looked around for it.

"I left it in a lot somewhere on this side of town." Vikku said carelessly.

Sasuke didn't want Vikku to lose her bicycle, "well what if it gets stolen?!"

"It won't... It has an expensive lock on it, so it shouldn't get stolen." Vikku doesn't worry about meterial things much. Except when it comes to people, she thinks of them as spirits covered with flesh.

As they were walking to Sasuke's, Vikku saw Sasuke's hand tembling. She grabbed his hand, and held it still. Sasuke was embarassed, but smiled anyway. It took about 20 minutes to get to Sasuke's place, but they finally made it. Sasuke got his key out, and unlocked the door.

"Please take your shoes off, I don't want any dirt on the floor, since it's too much of a hassle to clean it up." Sasuke said.

"No problem." Vikku saluted.

"Would you like some new clothes to change into? Or a towel?" Sasuke asked.

"Um... I think I'll take the clothes, since I'm soaked to the bone." Vikku giggled.

"Okay, hold on." Sasuke went to his room, and got out some of his clothes. He decided to get a towel for her to dry her hair off. Sasuke came in the room, and asked, "you can go change in the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall, on the right."

"Okay, thanks Sasuke." Sasuke sat in the living room, waiting for Vikku to change out of her soaked clothes. She walked out after about 5 minutes, and his clothes were tighter on her, than her own clothes were. "Uh, where can I put my clothes?" Vikku asked.

"How about we put them in a bag, and you can give me my clothes back another time." Sasuke was embarassed that Vikku was in his house, in his clothes. He got up and got her a plastic bag, to put her clothes in.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'm glad to have you as a friend, and now, as a boyfriend." Vikku smiled.

"About earlier... Vikku, I-" Vikku kissed him, and surprised him.

"I know what you're going to say, and it doesn't matter. Ino and I planned it. Ino took Sakura's place, and kissed you right before I walked in. I planned it out, too see how much you cared about me." Vikku was always a good planner, but never a good leader. Sasuke as a little mad at the fact she hurt him a little but then smiled, and was now glad that it was planned out.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Sasuke thought she'd want something to eat, with her appetite.

"How about water?"

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Vikku sat on Sasuke's couch. "You have a comfortable couch." Vikku complimented.

"Yeah, the Hokage gave it to me. I bought the TV myself, though. You can turn it on if you want." Sasuke walked in, and placed the cup in front of Vikku, on the table.

"What kind of shows do you watch?" Vikku asked.

"I don't watch TV much, except for on the weekends. And even then, I get bored of it. We can watch a movie if you like."

"Okay, sounds great. Uh, would you have a phone I could use, so I could call and tell my dad where I am?"

"There's one here in the kitchen, just look right when you walk in." Sasuke replied. '_Hmm... What kind of movie would Vikku be into? I only have action movies... I guess the most violent one would be the best. If she gets scared, she'll snuggle up to me. I've seen all these before, so I know what'll happen,' _Sasuke thought.

Vikku walked in and grabbed the phone and dialed the phone number. Her father answered. "Hey, dad, I'm at Sasuke's for the afternoon, so if you need me, call me at this number, okay? _Sigh_, yes, I _know_ I have to take the trash out... Okay... Yes... Bye." Vikku hung up the phone, and walked back in the room.

"Hey, Vicki, how about the movie Getting Revenge? It's an action movie, where this one guy's family was murdered, and he tries to get revenge on his family's death, and kills everyone who tries to interfere."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds cool." Vikku agreed. By that time, it was 1:25. It was dark at Sasuke's house, but that was only because all of his windows had curtains or blinds.

"Would you like some popcorn or anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm good." Vikku replied.

"Would you like the lights off when we're watching the movie?" Sasuke wondered, since he usually does.

"Uh, yes please." Sasuke got up from the DVD player, and went to turn the lights off. The movie started, and Vikku thought, '_I bet he's using this movie as a reason for me to cuddle up to him. Haha, that's Sasuke for ya... His plans are so predictable when it comes to dating. Teehee!' _ Sasuke sat by Vikku, hoping his plans would fall into place.

About one hour into the movie, Vikku laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and put her left hand on his leg. He got nervous, she could tell. Vikku sighed and said, "Sasuke, this movie's kind of boring, don't you find?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what else are we gonna do?" Sasuke was puzzeled once again. Vikku's other hand was on Sasuke's left cheek by this time. Vikku turned his head, and kissed him. Sasuke knew his plans were falling apart now.

His hand was on Vikku's neck, Sasuke was finally comfortable around Vikku. She sat on his lap, with her arms around him, and kissed him again. He felt her heart beat against his chest, it was beating fast. Sasuke stopped kissing her, and looked her in the eyes. The dark, brown eyes made Sasuke feel awkward once again. He finally gained his confidence, and kissed her on the neck. She felt the breathing of the Uchiha member on the back of her neck. It now made _her_ uncomfortable.

Sasuke was on top of Vikku on the couch, when he was going to kiss her once again, until the phone rang. He said, "Grr... Stupid phone. Should I get it?"

Vikku smiled and said, "yeah, you should. It could be something important." Sasuke got up, and walked into the kitchen, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke said, trying to be nice, even though he was mad.

"Hey, Sasuke, this is Vikku's friend, Brandon. Can I talk to her?" Sasuke's anger turned into murderous rage. "Vikku, the phone's for you..."

"Oh, okay, I'm coming." Vikku got up off the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Vikku said, and continued, "hey, Brand, 'sup?... Really?... Haha, nice... Well, I bet I can do better than him, eh?... He sucks with snipers... Yeah, I know... He's not too good at those types of games, eh?... Well, I have to go... K'ay... See ya." She hung up the phone.

"Sorry it took so long, he talks a lot... Like me, haha!" Vikku looked at the depressed Sasuke and continued, "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Well, first of all, who the hell was that? Are you two timing me?! Anyway, you seem to have more fun talking on the phone with him than you do talking with me, face-to-face!" Sasuke was pissed.

"O.K. First, that was my friend Brandon, we've known each other for what seems like forever. Second, why would I cheat on you? I said 'I love you,' right? Third, I don't have more fun talking to him, it's just I act more foolish with him. I'm serious with you, because I really do love you, okay??"

Sasuke looked into the eyes of the Yamamoto clan member, and saw flames in her eyes. It was silent for a little while. "I'm sorry... I should trust you more. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to start a fight... I'm just... So... So sorry." Sasuke fell on his hands and knees. "I'm just so confused about life..."

"We all are, Sasuke. Don't be sad... I hate to see people sad, because I start to feel sad..." Vikku sat down next to Sasuke. They were both silent. Vikku whispered, "_Let's go sit back on the couch, and we can talk, k'ay?"_ Vikku got up and lended a hand for Sasuke to get up. They walked to the couch, hand in hand. They sat down and Vikku dried Sasuke's tears.

"When I'm around, you never have to worry about anything, and if you do have worries, then just tell me what they are, and I'll do my best to clear them from your mind." Vikku smiled an I'm Glad To Have You smile, with her eyes shut. Sasuke hugged her tight and tears came to his eyes.

"I never want to lose you... Ever again. It was too painful before." Vikku started crying at what he said. But now, both their tears were tears of joy. Sasuke stopped hugging her, and put his serious face on.

"Vicki, I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Sasuke continued, "have you ever heard of a guy named Orochimaru?" Vikku nodded. "Well, he's made me an offer that if I join him, then I will have great power. I'll become even stronger."

"But... Wouldn't that mean leaving?" Vikku commented.

"Yes, but I'd see you from time to time. What would you think if I joined him?" Sasuke didn't want to pass this up.

"But... I don't want you to leave." Vikku's eyes started to drown in tears.

"But, Vikku, I've always wanted this chance... Please say I can go... For me?" Sasuke kept trying for Vikku's acceptance. "If you leave, then I'll feel alone again. I hate that feeling... You know how much it hurts... Please don't go. I love you too much." She started crying, and fell into his arms, and sobbed.

"I'm going to go... I don't care what you say, even though it means a lot to me. I love you a lot, too, but I'm doing this for the both of us. I'm sorry." Sasuke's voice was serious, and he didn't want to leave his girlfriend. But if he wanted what he dreamed, he must leave this sad girl. Vikku got out of the boy's grasp, and stood up, with her back facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you leave, I'm joining Deimian... AHHHHHHHH!!" She remembered that curse on her forehead Deimian gave her and continued.

"Wh-what's wrong? Are you okay, Vicki?" Sasuke said very worried.

"I-it's nothing, I streched a muscle in my neck the other day." She continued on without saying Deimian's name. "I-it's your choice. You hand yourself to Orochimaru, and I hand myself to Deimian, AHHH!! HOLY SHT! ... S-so, wha-what's it going to be, Uchiha?" Sasuke got mad really quickly.

Then he smirked and said, "Vikku, you're so childish. Don't be so foolish. You don't know how strong I am." He smirked.

Vikku remembered someone saying that exact line. She came back to her sense and responded with, "well, you don't know how strong _I_ am. You'll see when we meet in the future. I'll defeat you at that time in our lives when we meet up. You'll feel the power of the Yamamoto clan, and I won't hold back. Just remember, one thing..." Sasuke swallowed hard, and was nervous. "Just remember, I love you more than anything, okay?" Vikku said seriously, kissed Sasuke and walked out of the Uchiha's house. They packed their bags that night, and decided they were leaving at dawn. Luckily, the directions they were going, were opposite of each other.

Fortunatly, Deimian was waiting for Vikku outside her door. She was eager to discover what was going to happen next. Sasuke was the same way.

"I over heard you last night at Sasuke's. You want power as well, I hear. Well, you've decided to come to the right place. Let's go."

"Yes, sir." Vikku saluted.

"Bikutoria, this isn't the army. You can call me Father." Deimian patted Vikku on the head. She smiled.

"Okay, Father." Deimian lived in the forest, in a cave. He was a Yamamoto as well as Vikku. But he didn't have any of the elements.

"Nice place you have, Father." Vikku looked at the pictures on the cave walls. "Who's this guy, Father?" Deimian walked over.

"This is my twin brother, Orochimaru." Vikku gasped. "Why, do you know him?" Deimian was wondering what she had gasped about.

"Th-this is the guy that Sasuke went to!" Vikku was jumping while pointing at him.

Deimian was trying to calm his daughter down. He put his hand on her head again, and spoke, "calm down. We can train for a few months, and then we'll set off on a search for him. Then when we find him, we can kill them both. How does that sound?"

Vikku really didn't want to 'kill' Sasuke, but she wanted to show how strong she was.

"We should get some sleep, my daughter." Deimian said calmly.

"Okay, Father, have a good sleep."

"I will, and you will too, okay?" Deimian said sleepily but happily.

"I will." Vikku said, and ahe fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
